


The Pier

by DSONIS



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSONIS/pseuds/DSONIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is struggling to piece her life together. She has a supportive boyfriend, a concerned mother, friends that she can count on, yet something is missing. Then one day everything seems to start falling into place when she locks eyes with a beautiful girl walking across the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pier

 

Clarke steps out onto her balcony and sees the sun rising in the distance. The clouds begin to part and the sky swirls into yellows and reds over the ocean below her. Today things seem calmer, quieter and more peaceful. She takes a sip of her coffee as she stares out at the sea becoming lost in thought, until she becomes startled by the arms that grab her around the waist.

 

“Bellamy!” Clarke exclaims. “I thought you were asleep”

 

“I woke up and saw you standing here like you always do, so I thought I’d join you for once.” Bellamy replies in a raspy voice. “I’ll probably go back to sleep soon anyway.”

 

“No, it’s ok you just startled me. You don’t have to go” she claims.

 

“You know it’s way too early for a bar owner, I just got home a few hours ago. Stay and enjoy your sunrise.”

 

With that Bellamy smiled and walked into the bedroom while Clarke turned to look back out at the fully risen sun. Today would be her first day as the new bartender at Bellamy’s bar and also a nice change from her normal routine of saving people on the beaches in downtown Miami. Clarke has been a lifeguard since she graduated college, to her mother’s dismay. She was expected to go straight to medical school, but Clarke had other plans for her life that didn’t involve following in her mother’s footsteps.

 

Clarke and Bellamy have only been dating for a year, but moved in together in a hurry. Most of this can be attributed to Clarke wanting to get out of her family home and follow her own dreams. Some of which she’s not even sure about yet. She was sure about one thing, though. The pressure of her mother pushed her out of the house and straight into Bellamy’s arms.

 

“Are you still out here Clarke?” Bellamy says “It’s been hours.” He pulls a shirt over his head and adjusts his sweatpants.

 

Clarke looks down at the cold coffee in her hand, “I guess I got a little lost in thought again.” She forces a laugh. “I should probably get ready for my first job of the day.”

 

“Are you sure you want to take on two jobs right now? It seems like a bit much.” Bellamy says

 

“Of course, I like to try new things and besides you need the help. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t step up and offer my amazing bartending skills.”

 

“Clarke, you tried to spin a bottle in your hand last week and hit Octavia in the face”

 

“Well lets hope she’s not going tonight then”, Clarke replies

 

Bellamy laughs and begins making his breakfast. The gas stove clicks and the heat begins to rise in the kitchen. Clarke makes her way to the bathroom to change into her bathing suit and after tying her hair in a messy bun she finds Bellamy and gives him a kiss goodbye on the cheek.

 

“I’ll text you later, ok?” she says as she throws a whistle over her head and sticks her sunglasses in her hair.

 

With that Clarke makes her way out of the apartment and down the stairs.

 

 

+++

 

 

Clarke sits atop the lifeguard stand and talks to her friend Raven.

 

“How are things going with Finn?” she asks

 

“As fine as it can be when your boyfriend spends most of his time playing video games.” she scoffs

 

“He does design them for a living you know.”

 

“I know, but I’m allowed to complain, isn’t that what friends are for? You’re supposed to want to hear this stuff.”

 

Clark laughs, “Apparently.”

 

“It’s just that he’s always doing that! When do I get scheduled into his day? Maybe I should ask him to put me in one of his games so he could at least spend time with a fictional version of me…”

 

Suddenly a girl emerges on the beach that Clarke hasn’t seen before. Her long dark curls move in sync with the wind as she walks through the sand and the sound of Raven complaining begins to fade into the distance. She begins to study her more intently, from her feet to her face. The mysterious girl has seemingly endless pale legs with arms that match. As Clarke’s eyes move upward she notices a one piece bathing suit underneath a light blue caftan. The caftan blows gently exposing more and more of her legs each time she takes a step. It’s when Clarke finally finds her face that she seems to lose her breath for a second. The girl’s red lips bend into a smile as she talks to the person next to her. In that moment time seems to stand still as she finds the girl’s strong green eyes shining in the reflection of the sun.

 

“Fuck it, I don’t even like video games. Clarke are you even listening?” Raven begins snapping her fingers in front of her inattentive friend.

 

“Sorry, Raven yeah video games are great.”

 

Raven looks out in the direction that seems to have caught Clarke’s attention. “Do you know her or something?”

 

“Know who?” Clarke blurts

 

“Um, the girl in the blue caftan?” Raven starts pointing

 

“Stop that!” Clarke swats her hand down

 

Raven laughs “She is hot, I’ll admit. Haven’t seen you look at a girl like that in a long time.”

 

It’s not a shock that Clarke would be staring at a girl. After all everyone knows she has dated them in the past.

 

“It’s nothing, I like her outfit.” Clarke tries to ignore the realization of being caught

 

“Oh? I’ll go ask her where she got it” Just then Raven jumps down from the lifeguard stand and starts walking towards the girl in the blue caftan. 

 

“Raven! Stop!” Clarke screams in a whisper as to not draw attention.

 

Raven doesn’t listen and Clarke slouches back in her chair in horror. Raven meets with the two girls and begins talking. She looks back at Clarke a few times and waves. The girl with green eyes looks up in Clarke’s direction and smiles. With a few more passing moments, the girl starts walking towards her. Raven stays back with her friend and continues their conversation.

 

Clarke sits up in her seat as sweat begins to break across her forehead. She wipes it away nervously and realizes that the closer this girl gets to her, the more beautiful she becomes. Her jawline is pronounced and her eyebrows are slightly messy, but shapely.

 

“Hey, your friend said you like my outfit?” the girl says smiling

 

“I do, I only mentioned it for a second and she Macguyver dived off of this stand to ask you where you got it.”

 

She laughs, “To be honest I have no idea because my cousin Anya got it for me. She’s the one your friend is still talking to over there.

 

“And who might you be?” Clarke says confidently

 

“My name is Lexa Woods, what’s yours?” She smiles

 

“I’m Clarke Griffin”

 

Time seems to pause as they both look at each other and smile.

 

“I haven’t seen you around here before” Clarke says breaking the silence

 

“I just moved here actually, I’m helping Anya manage a new location for her martial arts studio.

 

“Martial arts? That’s different. You both practice?”

 

“Since we were very young, yeah. It sort of runs in the Woods family.

 

“I’ve always wanted to learn.” Clarke says as she rises out of her chair

 

Just then Lexa jumps and grabs hold of the platform Clarke is standing on, pulling herself up and over the railing landing right in front of her.

 

“Wow, I really should learn martial arts if that’s the kind of stuff you can do.”

 

Lexa laughs, “It is a useful talent to have, especially when it gets me closer to someone as cute as you.

 

Clarke hesitates to smile, but can’t resist. She hasn’t been hit on by another woman in such a long time. Lexa seems to notice Clarke’s expression changing.

 

“Sorry, did I scare you? I can be a bit much sometimes.”

 

“No, it’s ok, really. I’m just not used to that.”

 

“Used to what? People thinking you’re cute? Lexa moves a bit closer and puts her hand on the railing, “I have a hard time believing that.”

 

Clarke tries to gather herself when suddenly Raven walks up with Anya.

 

“Clarke! I invited Anya to the bar tonight, is that ok? Maybe we can all get some drinks on the house?” Raven says as she places her hands under her chin and tilts her head with a smile.

 

Clarke looks down at Raven, “of course, why would I ever decline business for my boyfriend’s bar?”

 

Lexa looks at Clarke somewhat surprised, but flashes her smile non the less.

 

“Your boyfriend owns a bar here?” She asks

 

“Yeah, it’s actually not that far from where we are now. It’s called Skybar. You should come by tonight.”

 

Clarke has hope in her eyes, even though she just dropped the boyfriend bomb.

 

“I’d love to, just tell me what time you’ll be there.” Lexa pulls out her phone. “Why don’t you give me your number?”

 

Clarke takes the phone from Lexa’s hand and for a brief moment their fingers touch. Lexa’s skin is soft to the touch, but Clarke expected nothing less.

 

“Here you go, you can text me when you’re heading over. I’ll save you a spot at the bar.” she says as she hands the phone back to Lexa.

 

“See you later, Clarke” Lexa says as she flashes another smile before grabbing hold of the railing and jumping down to the sand.

 

Lexa and Anya walk off and Raven climbs back up the ladder to sit with Clarke.

 

“Anya was really nice, she has a new martial arts studio downtown.”

 

“Lexa mentioned it” Clarke says, still staring at the green eyed girl walking away from her

 

“Still admiring the blue caftan I see” Raven laughs

 

Clarke glares at Raven, “Pay attention to the drowning grannies”

 

Raven laughs and sits down as she gets her binoculars out, scanning the beach for any disturbances. Clarke finds Lexa spreading a towel in the sand and is once again lost staring at her. Just then those green eyes meet her bright blues and it forces her to pause. She can see Lexa smiling in the distance.

 

 

+++

 

 

“So what was THAT all about?” Anya asks Lexa as they unpack boxes in the studio

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh come on, the lifeguard on the beach earlier. Clarke, right?”

 

“Oh, THAT. She’s cute, you know I can’t help myself.”

 

“Well you might need to since we’re going to her boyfriend’s bar later.” Anya starts setting up some equipment

 

“I’ll be good, but to be fair, she started it. I saw the way she looked at me and I thought I had a chance.”

 

“Lots of people look, it doesn’t mean they touch.” Anya says as she walks off to get more boxes.

 

Lexa sits on the floor and pulls out her phone. She types Skybar into a search and photos quickly pop up. A young man leans on the wall outside the bar. He has shaggy brown hair and a strong, handsome face.

 

“Is that the boyfriend?” Anya says as she drops a box right in front of Lexa causing her to fumble her phone.

 

“I was just looking up the address for the bar, I figure we could head out soon since the sun is setting.”

 

Lexa puts her phone away and starts opening the box. Anya looks up at her with a smirk on her face. She can already see where this is heading.

 

“Maybe I’ll head back to the house and get ready, you coming?” Lexa asks

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there. You go on ahead.”

 

Anya watches Lexa walk away and sees her pull out her phone again, most likely to text Clarke.

 

“Oh Lexa, what are you getting yourself into?” Anya says under her breath

 

 

+++

 

 

Can’t Sleep by Gary Clark Jr. plays in the background as Anya and Lexa walk into the bar.

 

“Hey! Anya, Lexa! Over here!” Raven shouts from across the room

 

The two make their way through the crowd and it’s at that moment that Clarke pops up from behind the bar.

 

“Clarke, hi” Lexa says as she smiles

 

Clarke seems to become instantly bright in the face, “Hi, Lexa”

 

Anya and Raven look at each other to alleviate the clear sexual tension building between the two girls next to them.

 

“SO! guys what do you think of the place?” Raven says

 

“It’s really cozy, I can’t wait to try one of these drinks” Anya replies

 

“What would you like? “ Clarke asks

 

“I think I’ll just start with a beer, you pick your favorite”

 

Clarke begins pouring the beer as she turns to Lexa to ask the same question. “And what would you like?

 

“How about sex on the beach” Lexa says as she leans on the bar and places a fist under her chin

 

Everyone seems to blush at Lexa’s clear attempt at Clarke

 

Just then Bellamy emerges from the crowd. “Babe, how’s it going?” he says as he walks over and throws an arm over Clarke

 

“Everything is fine.” Clarke says as she tries to wipe the smirk off of her face. “Bellamy this is Anya and Lexa, me and Raven met them on the beach earlier today”

 

Lexa offers her hand, “Nice to meet you Bellamy” she says as she grips his hand firmly and shakes

 

“Quite a grip you’ve got there.” Bellamy says as he bends his wrist when she lets go

 

Anya steps in, “Hi Bellamy, this is a really nice spot you have here.”

 

“Thanks, it’s fairly new but business is good so far.”

 

“I can see why” she says as she looks around admiring the decor and music blaring from the speakers on the walls.

 

“Well if you’re ok here Clarke I’ll go check on everyone else. Nice to meet you two.” He says to Anya and Lexa with a smile. He then gets lost in the crowd again.

 

“Here’s your sex on the beach” Clarke says as she pushes the tall cool glass towards Lexa

 

Lexa takes a sip and flashes her bright eyes back at Clarke, “it’s delicious”

 

Raven, Anya, Lexa and Clarke continue talking and getting to know one another as the night progresses. At one point Raven invites Anya and Lexa to dance, so they all make their way to the corner of the bar where people are enjoying the music more than their drinks and conversation. They all begin to dance with their arms in the air. Lexa sways her hips slowly and it catches Clarke’s attention. The lights flashing over her pale skin seem to ignite something inside Clarke as she watches. Time is slowing down again and she wonders to herself, why does this always seem to happen with Lexa? The girls are spinning in place and enjoying the music while Clarke continues to tend the bar. Every so often she looks up to catch a glimpse of Lexa enjoying herself and it makes her smile.

 

 

+++

 

 

Lexa walks back up to the bar where Clarke is cleaning up. “I lost track of time over there dancing.”

 

“I noticed, you seemed really into it.”

 

“So, you were watching me?” Lexa smirks

 

Clarke laughs, “maybe just a little”

 

They both smile and just then, Untitled by Interpol comes on.

 

“A slower song always means the party is ending, it’s closing time.” Clarke says

 

“Shame, I was enjoying myself.” Lexa replies

 

“You could come back you know.” Clarke says with a bit of excitement in her throat

 

“I could definitely come back, although I would like to spend some time with you when you’re not stuck behind this bar all night”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. It was actually my first night on the job.” Clarke says as she hangs a glass on the rack above her head

 

“Maybe we can hang out sometime, outside of the bar?” Lexa proposes

 

“That would be nice, maybe this weekend?” She responds

 

“I’ve been wanting to check out this restaurant downtown, Anya is a vegetarian so it’s a little harder to get her to go to certain places with me.”

 

“Which place? I’m sure they have something for her.”

 

“It’s a steak house” Lexa laughs

 

“Right” Clarke laughs “Well I’d love to go with you.”

 

“I’ll text you with the details tomorrow” Lexa says as she leans on the bar again and strikes Clarke with those green eyes

 

Clarke leans on the bar towards her, “Looking forward to it”

 

With that Lexa walks back over to Anya and says bye to Raven. The two walk out of the door, but not before Lexa looks back in Clarke’s direction and smiles one more time before disappearing into the night.

 

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into Clarke?” Raven says as she walks back over and grabs a beer from behind the bar

 

Clarke snatches the beer from Raven’s hand, “You really should start paying for your drinks”

 

“I’m watching you, Griffin!” Raven says as Clarke walks away smiling


End file.
